Certain détail du passé n'ont pas besoin de pensine pour être revisité
by Chamalow
Summary: Il garda ses souvenirs pour lui jusqu'au bout... espérant que d'autre ne feront pas les mêmes erreurs.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Chamalow

Résumé : Il garda ses souvenirs pour lui jusqu'au bout... espérant que d'autre ne feront pas les mêmes erreurs.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR ainsi que quelques paroles recopiées mot pour mot. Le reste provient ma cervelle de chamallow fondue.

A Silence, un petit lapin sournois qui m'encourage encore lorsque j'écris.

* * *

_Deux hommes, un souffle ~_

Albus passa sa main dans des cheveux aussi clairs et dont les tons variétés comme un champ de blé. Il était attiré par cette sombre beauté et se demandé parfois si ce n'était pas dus à un enchantement. Tout cela lui faisait du bien, il oublié ses responsabilités, son devoir de grand frère, d'élève model, de garçon privé de ses parents, en s'abandonnant dans ses bras. Il pressentait un évènement dramatique mais cela lui plaisait d'être fautif, de quitter ses charges pour obtenir son besoin d'être près de lui. Obéir à ce désir était si plaisant, si reposant. Aujourd'hui n'avait aucune conséquence car demain n'existé pas. Ce n'était pas un reste de crise d'adolescence mais bien un cri du cœur et du corps. Et oui, ce jeune homme brillant faisait des écarts et par Merlin, que c'était agréable de dévoilé ses vices.

Voyant le peu d'attention que lui portait son partenaire, Geller lança un sourire provocateur à sa proie. « Profite de ton bonheur Albus, il ne durera pas tout une vie. » Le destinataire de ce présage ne réfléchie pas plus à ses paroles pourtant si sensé et l'embrassa doucement, tendrement. Le sorcier étranger sourit de plus belle et lui rendit son baissé avec fougue. Et après cette foule de sensation pourtant si réel l'anglais s'aperçut qu'il se trouver dans un bureau. Le sien.


	2. Chapter 2

_Un étrange goût de déjà vu ~_

- Que… Que voulez-vous dire ?

Albus Dumbledore fais à présent face à un ancien élève de Poudlard, avec soixante ans de plus. L'autre homme était dans un état effroyable. Il tenait une discussion vitale pour l'avenir pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêchait de repensé à son propre passé. Il ne comprenait que trop bien les sentiments de l'homme en face de lui. Le directeur reprit un regard très sérieux, presque froid et dit :

- Vous savez comment et pourquoi elle est morte. Faites en sorte que cela n'ait pas été en vain. Aidez-moi à protéger le fils de Lily.

- Il n'a pas besoin de protection, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus là…

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra, et un terrible danger menacera alors Harry Potter.

Après avoir respiré plusieurs fois Severus Rogue se repris et marmonna quelques phrases d'une voix angoissé.

- Très bien, très bien. Mais ne le dites jamais à personne, Dumbledore, jamais à personne ! Cela doit rester entre nous ! Jurez-le ! Je ne peux pas supporter… Surtout le fils de Potter… Je veux votre parole !

- Vous voulez ma parole, Severus, que je ne révélerai jamais ce qu'il y a de meilleur en vous ?

Dumbledore eu un long soupir de lassitude en voyant le visage terrifier mais aussi, furieux du professeur des potions. Comme il est plus facile de montré ce que l'on veut de sa personnalité. Il est plus aisé de caché ses sentiments derrière la colère et beaucoup moins douloureux que d'éprouver de la peine. Pourtant, malgré l'agitation du plus jeune des deux hommes, le directeur resta calme et mesurer puis fini par dire « Si vous insistez… ».


	3. Chapter 3

_Le début d'un songe ~_

- Albus ! Vous pouvez vous en occupé ?

- Bien sûr, j'y vais.

« Portier... J'arrive premier de ma promo et je dois ouvrir la porte. Heureusement que ce travail n'est que temporaire... » Du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait. Étant l'aîné il devait se chargé de son frère et sa sœur, seul. Si ce n'est pas un sacrifice ça s'en approche. Sa carrière avait des chances d'être retardé de plusieurs années. Et quand Abelforth sera diplômé, laissera t-il Ariana ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il passera sa vie enfermé dans ses responsabilités. Il lui fallait être patient. Il ouvrit la porte, l'âme sombre.

- Je cherche Mr Wiggs. Il travail ici ?

- Bonjour...

- Oui c'est ça. Fait un peu ton travail et conduit moi à ton chef.

Albus resta sans voix. Il était habitué à être félicité, encouragé, et à l'époque, ne s'attendait absolument pas à être traité comme une vulgaire patacitrouille délaissé. Encore moins par un garçon plus jeune que lui. Il s'apprêta à répliqué mais une voix s'interposa derrière lui.

- Eh bien ! Faites le entré ! C'est un sorcier très brillant venu de Durmstrang pour faire des recherches sur la magie.

Le nouvel employé s'abstint de tout commentaire, ça n'aurais servie à rien. Il retourna dans son minuscule bureau, observant de loin l'étranger. Cet arrivant attiré l'attention de tous. Voilà le genre de personne qu'il ne deviendra jamais. Mais après tout, qui rêverait de ressembler à ce crétin arrogant ?!


	4. Chapter 4

Un soupir… ~

L'homme aux cheveux flamme traversait la rue avec un étrange accoutrement. Mais il s'en moqué. Il était invisible alors inutile de se soucier des moldues et changeait de tenu pour ne pas les choqué. Certes il aurait était plus pratique pour lui de transplanté directement là ou il voulait mais il n'aimait pas user de se don a tord et a travers. Et puis, marché lui faisait du bien. Ainsi il pouvait réfléchir. A quoi ? Au petit nouveau qui lui avait volé la vedette par exemple. Albus se surprenait lui-même. Pourquoi le détesté t'il pour si peu ? Ce n'était pas dans son habitude… Mais après tout, ses jours si rien n'était très habituel. Il sentait qu'un étrange mépris pour la vie l'envieillissait. Pourtant il ne fallait pas. Une fois de plus son rôle d'ainé lui sauté à la figure. Un curieux murmure resurgi de sa mémoire. « Albus, veille sur ton frère et ta sœur. » Une voix d'homme. Son père.


	5. Chapter 5

Son regard ~

- … Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Albus en entrant chez lui.

- A ton avis ? Je me charge de ce que tu devrais faire. Dit l'autre garçon.

- Tu devrais être à Poudlard. Comment es-tu venu ici ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Décidément, tu pose toujours les mauvaises questions, murmura l'autre avec un ton navré presque triste.

- Abelforth…

- Albus, le coupa le cadet, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais tu n'es pas seul. Est-ce que tu te rappel au moins de l'existence d'Ariana ?

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir, ce que je crois ?

Le sorcier nouvellement diplômé observa son frère. Il vit son reflet dans ses yeux quasi-transparent. Ceux-ci rayonnaient d'un éclat tout particulier. Ce regard qu'il avait quand il était furieux. Pour Albus c'était comme une sonnette d'alarme. Il ne pourrait rien lui dire pour le moment. Au lieu de répondre il entra dans le salon et attrapa un fondant du chaudron. Là, il vit apparaitre dans son champ de vision une jeune fille collé à la fenêtre. Ses yeux noirs fixé le vide avec finesse, comme si elle voyait des choses dont personnes ne soupçonneraient jamais l'existence. Soudain, elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard d'Albus. Celui-ci eu du mal à soutenir son regard. Il lui dit bonjour à mi-voix puis se réfugia dans sa chambre.


	6. Chapter 6

Un cri ~

Les paupières closent, les mains jointes face à lui. A côté son frère le regardé avec exaspération. Ce sentant observé, Albus ouvra les yeux. Abelforth avait passé deux jours à la maison. Maintenant, la confrontation était inévitable.

- Je ne retournerais pas à Poudlard.

Toute autre personne aurait réagit avec vigueur, pas Albus. Il connaissait bien la tête de mule qui lui faisait face. Au lieu de demandé pourquoi il laissa passer un temps.

- Tu compte rester combien de temps ?

- Le temps qu'il faudra… Il faut que quelqu'un reste pour Ariana.

- J'ai fini mes études, je peux m'occupé de ma sœur.

- Je croyais que tu travaillais ?

- C'était une erreur. J'ai démissionné ce matin.

- Alors le meilleur de tous à abandonné son emploi au bout d'une semaine. Félicitation. Mais ça ne change rien, je tiens a resté avec elle.

-… Ce n'est pas a toi de t'en chargé.

- Le problème est là. Tu considère ça comme une charge !

- Je fais ce que je dois.

- Pour continué à être monsieur parfait ?

- Abelforth… Je suis majeur et responsable de vous deux.

- TU PARLE, TU FAIS SEULEMENT CA POUR AVOIR BONNE CONSCIENCE !

- ET LES MOTS DE MAMAN, T'EN SOUVIENT TU SEULEMENT ?!

Un grincement survint. Ariana ce tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle était très pale. Elle n'eu le temps de murmuré que quelques mots. « Abel' ce n'est pas grave… pas de votre fautes. »


	7. Chapter 7

_Et l'histoire continue ~_

- Ariana, je sors en ville. Tu a besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non, c'est bon.

Le jeune homme claqua la porte.

- Juste de liberté, continua t'elle.

La gaité explosait partout dehors. Pourtant Albus ne se prêtait pas à ce jeu de bonheur déguisé. La légèreté lui plombé le cœur au lieu de l'allégé. Il ne faisait pas attention a cette aura de joie qui papillonné d'un homme a l'autre, les prenant pour des fleures. Il lui semblait aussi que l'air était plus froid à mesure qu'il avancé. Bien des personnes avant lui avaient fait les mêmes pas, ressenti cette oppression. Pourtant le lieu était magnifique. Un chêne centenaire survolé des pierres usées par les âges. Tout dans cet espace suggéré la course du temps. Seulement, certains locataires n'en avaient pas assez profité. Non loin du jeune Dumbledore, une de ses connaissances l'observé avec curiosité. Lors de leur rencontre précédente, ce denier n'avait pas prêté beaucoup attention à l'anglais. A présent il percevait bien plus qu'un petit employé, ma foi plutôt mignon. Car c'était par son travail qu'Albus avait fais la connaissance de son observateur. En effet, il était le jeune homme de Durmstrang venu usurper l'attention et la gloire. Et l'étranger, vivant lui aussi a Godric's Hollow, s'aperçut pour la première fois, a quel point sa cible était charmante. Car la pierre qu'observé Albus était gravé au nom de sa mère, Kendra Dumbledore. L'étranger avait bien sûr entendu parler de l'histoire tragique de cette famille. Et au vue de son âge, Geller Grindelwald, savait bien à quel garçon de la famille il faisait face. Mais il ignoré encore que tout deux allez vivre le bonheur et la tragédie en si peu de temps.


End file.
